Waiting Outside The Lines
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: A short friendship tale between Tsuna and Kyouya as they grow up : Chibi Tsuna and Kyouya, Current Tsuna and Kyouya, and TYL! Tsuna and Kyouya :D R&R!


**Edit - 5th June 2012**

**Weeee~ Haha, I made good use of the new Image Manager! The cover was made by me, full of Photoshop edits :D It's not the best, but it suits this story :) Picture credits go to their respective artists, who I am not one of them :P Enjoy~!**

* * *

Waiting Outside The Lines

He is like an angel from the heavens, with the sun shining down upon him. His gravity-defying hair sticks up in all directions and his caramel eyes are expressive.

"Ne, they are very mean. Don't cry anymore, onii-san, they're gone now!"

Eight-year-old Kyouya sniffles as he stares at the brown-haired angel before him. There is a bright smile on the young face, lighting up everything in Kyouya's vision with the moe flowers in the background. Never had Kyouya seen such an innocent and pure person like him before.

Kyouya lets the boy pull him up, dusting his dirtied clothing. Kyouya is a boy with skin as fair as snow and jet-black hair. He is also quite petite for an eight-year-old, making him one of the frequent targets of bullies. As Kyouya observes the 'angel' with his narrow eyes, he sees that this boy is also a target of bullies.

His already narrow eyes narrow even further as he takes in the rumpled and dirtied clothing of the boy. Bruises and scrapes litter on various spots on his bare arms and legs as he is wearing an orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts. There is a cute lion printed on the shirt along with the quote, 'I AM STRONG!'. Kyouya snorts at the irony of it all. _That boy, strong? Not in his life!_

The brunette eyes the skylark curiously, wondering what is so funny. He's covered in dust from the dirt ground and his hair is a mess. Tsuna cringes at the horrible bruises and scrapes on his fair skin. The bullies had not spared him, like they had with him. From his observations, this boy is a little older than him, thus the title 'onii-san' and _he is very pretty_.

Tsuna giggles at the thought. _This onii-san is really pretty! _Kyouya shoots him a weird look when he bursts into a fit of giggles. _What could possibly be so funny?_

When Tsuna notices the odd look from Kyouya, he blushes brightly from embarrassment. As he plays with his fingers, he decides to gather all of his courage and introduce himself to the pretty onii-san.

"A-ano, my name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi... N-Nice to meet you, pretty onii-san!"

Two chibi-sized hands slap themselves over the brunette's mouth as the word 'pretty' slips. _Ah, he's gone and done it now! _He knows that boys are supposed to be called 'handsome' and not 'pretty', but he can't help what he thinks!

"Hn, pretty? That's a new one, herbivore. Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna's wide caramel eyes widen from the soft voice of the 'Hibari Kyouya'. _He's pretty, and has a nice voice! _A giggle threatens to escape from him as he presses his hands tightly against his lips, an awkward yet cute smile forming from his actions.

"N-ne, Kyouya-onii-san, i-if the mean people b-bully you again, I'll be over there..." A chibi-sized hand points towards the sandbox. "... Waiting outside the lines for you!"

Kyouya raises an eyebrow at the brunette's outburst. _What lines? _Said brunette waves enthusiastically from the sandbox and Kyouya can't help but chuckle under his breath. Hm, what an interesting herbivore. He'll be worth protecting and fighting against in the future. _Thus, began the odd friendship._

* * *

It's been eight years since that fateful day. Kyouya is now a handsome and fearsome teen. He's also the Head of the Discipline Committee of Namimori Middle. _Middle school, you ask? Well, how on earth would Kyouya be able to protect Tsuna if he were to move to Namimori High?_

Over the years, Tsuna's entire figure had not gone manlier or stronger as he had hope. In fact, Tsuna seems to be becoming much more feminine, and prettier, much to Kyouya and Tsuna's chagrin. Tsuna, because his entire form gathers more bullies while Kyouya, has to deal with more useless _'herbivores'_.

Currently, it is one of those times when Kyouya has to deal with the useless herbivores. _However, these are not herbivorous at all._

Blood is spilled as a jaw-cracking punch is delivered upon the teen. He coughs up the blood, cringing internally from the taste of iron. He staggers to stand up, his vision spiraling from the punches delivered by the strong herbivore. His tonfas are thrown carelessly upon the cement floor of the storehouse, nicked and bloodied from his previous victims' blood.

Kyouya had an odd, stomach-churning feeling earlier that afternoon but brushed it off. After all, the fearsome skylark does not believe in superstitions and omens. Kyouya curses internally for his lack of awareness and underestimating his opponents.

"Haha, has the mighty Skylark-kun, been beaten by me?"

Kyouya growls at the muscled teen as steel flashes in the evening sunlight. _How dare he bring weapons to his precious Namimori Middle! _Well, Kyouya can't say much about it, seeing as he himself brings weapons but their purposes are different.

As the teen comes closer with knife in hand, a flash of orange blinds Kyouya for a moment. When he regains his sight once more, the muscled teen is on the floor, face down. What's shocking, is the fact that Tsuna is standing on his back. Flames sprout from his forehead and there are tiny flickers of flames on his hands.

Well, Kyouya's not that shocked anymore, seeing as he's seen Tsuna go into that mode countless times and has now deemed Tsuna an omnivore. It all started when Tsuna was visited by an insanely strong infant, who has yet to fight against him. However, Kyouya is not at all pleased to have to be helped out of a situation like this by the person he is protecting.

"Tsunayoshi, I could have handled it."

"Ne, Kyou-kun, I just came in time before he stabbed his knife into you." Amber eyes flicker slightly with conflict as they gaze steadily into Kyouya's narrow eyes. _"Remember, I'll be waiting outside the lines for you, Kyou-kun."_

* * *

Kyouya never understood what Tsuna meant by _'waiting outside the lines'_, but now he knows. It's been another ten years for the odd friends, and Tsuna is the Tenth Boss of Vongola. Kyouya is his Cloud Guardian, and has always been since their childhood and adolescence days. _After all, he's always been protecting from afar._

Kyouya watches Tsuna as he end the meeting between mafia bosses of Italy, his tone business-like and strict. He'd been groomed into the perfect boss for Vongola by Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. His face is impassive in front of the other bosses, showing that he's top dog. However, Kyouya knows the warm heart underneath the cool exterior.

Tsuna has always been one to reach out to others, whether he does it consciously or not. After all, he is the Sky that embraces all. After eighteen years, Kyouya finally understands what Tsuna meant by _'waiting outside the lines'_. It took him nearly two decades to figure out the simple meaning of the phrase.

_Even if everyone else rejects him, he'll be waiting the one for him outside the circle of rejection and into his welcoming arms._


End file.
